The Old Darkness
by Sith Master2019
Summary: This is what would happen if Luke skywalker's wife turned to the dark side? Something bad! My first ever fan fic and it has a surprise character in it
1. The Dark Side Rises

Chapter 1

The Dark side rises

Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara Jade walked through the dark, dreary, and dark scented halls of the old jedi temple. Skeletal remains of jedi with scorch marks on the edges of their bones littered the floor. Skeletons ranged from about six foot to three foot tall but since they were on the floor they looked long not tall. The dark side crept up and down the corridors circled the bones and swam away in the current of the force, than began moving around again. The further down that dark corridor they walked the more the dark side grew and moved. Luke looked down to the bones.

_My father did this. _Luke thought blankly. He was right his father did do this. And that was a long while ago to, the dark side should have grown weaker by now. But it felt stronger, how is that? They walked further still, then they stopped at the front of closed large metal doors. The dark side felt so strong here that Luke the most powerful jedi in the new order could not even sense the very contours of the hallway around him. Then the force whispered a warning.

_Get away from the door!_

Strangely it sounded like the voice of a woman. Luke and Mara looked at the door, Luke guessed she had heard the warning too. Then it happened, the door sprang up and a dark surge broke the steady force current. The force went crazy, objects flew out of the room passing the shocked jedi and landing on the skeletons with sickening crunches. Then the force current suddenly calmed.

"Luke what was that?" Mara asked Luke. Luke looked at her his face was calm but in the forced Mara actually sensed fear.

"Do you sense it Mara?" Luke asked.

" Do I sense what?"

" That Fear."

" Yes."

"Is it yours Mara?"

"No it yours!"

"No its... not."

"What then who"

Mara could not finish her sentence because out of the darkness of the room a blood red bar appeared, it hummed like a like light saber. Slowly it moved forward pointing down. Mara and Luke stepped back their hands tight on their saber hilts. Then the red bar came out of the door way and into the hall. Through the dim light Luke could see the outline of the thing that was holding the saber. He didn't need to though, he could sense it in the force and it reeked of the dark side. Fear surrounded it though, the fear they had sensed. The shadow raised the blood red saber into a Makashi battle gesture (similar to the one Count Dooku used to make). It clearly wanted to fight. As Luke activated his forest green saber, and Mara her deep violet one the fear evaporated instantly. Perhaps the things fear was that they would not fight, or perhaps something else. The shadow with the saber stepped forward just as Luke did but Mara stayed behind. She didn't move at all, then Luke sensed it an ancient dark side power able to stun people.

Luke put it aside. When you are a jedi you can not let distraction stop you. Luke went into his Ataru ready stance (Yoda's and Qui-gon's). The shadow angled its blade forward and cocked it high beside its unseen head. It was the true stance of all great sith ( Darth Sidious's in episode 3). Before Luke had his chance the dark one lunged forward his blade angled at Luke's chest. The thrust never met its target. Before the shadow could even look up Luke was in the air. He landed behind it and turned his blade going toward the shadow's head. But in a turn Luke could not truly see, the shadow parried. This fight was going and not getting anywhere. Luke had never faced anyone this fast, or this dangerously unpredictable. The shadow jumped and soared to the top of the pitch-black hallway. Immediately Mara moved striking with her saber at nothing but air.

"What was that!" She asked.

"Someone trained in the jedi arts."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to bring more jedi here."

Luke and Mara returned to the new jedi temple on Couruscant, which the center that was directly on its north pole. Luke twisted their ships yoke toward the east sky dock of the temple primarily used for jedi transports. Luke jumped out of it even before the ramp had lowered completely. He busted into the new council chamber with Mara close behind. Only two people occupied it. Kyle Katarn and his old apprentice whom had recently been put on the council a young human male Jaden Core. Kyle and Jaden were the only two people Luke needed to talk to.

"Luke, what is it?" Kyle asked turning to see him with an expression of slight amusement on his face from the way Luke had charged in. It wasn't quite like a jedi.

"Kyle we found someone in the temple, he was well trained in the jedi arts and the dark side surrounded him."

Kyle's amused expression quickly left his face, and Jaden turned a look of mild interest on his face as if what Luke said was a joke.

"Where you able to capture him?" Kyle asked.

"No but Kyle I need you to assemble a small strike team, I want to find out what he's doing and if there are more."

Kyle nodded and walked out Jaden close behind. Mara sat down as did Luke to meditate.

_At the old jedi temple_

The shadow made his way down the corridors to the northeast tower where his ancient sith master sat waiting. He sensed the jedi had left but he knew they would be coming back. He reached the only active turbo lift in the old place. He went up after 15 seconds it stopped. He stepped out of the opening doors. His master had hooked skulls of long dead jedi to the ceiling of this corridor that he now stood in as well as the room ahead. The shadow slowly walked to the room his nearly invisible robes swirling behind him. He entered the room several glow disks lit it. The walls were blackened by saber strikes from jedi defending themselves or Darth Vader murdering them. In the center of the room Sat an evil man covered in layers of ripped dark robes with several hoods covering his head. Barley any of it was exposed, but the parts that were, hideous. Scares, deep furrows, wrinkles, burns, and melted looking gray skin.

" Master Sidious, how might I serve you?" Asked the shadow bowing.

Yes Darth Sidious Master of Darth Vader was alive. But that story is a long one let's get started.


	2. Darth Sidious

Chapter 2 Darth Sidious

Sidious. The name of a sith, a sith thought to be long dead but strangely is not. This is what happened. Vader threw him into a pit. His black cape caught onto a pipe but then ripped. The cape and Sidious fell the cape went to the bottom and Sidious landed on a observing deck near a hanger bay. He ran out put on a space suit and took off then landed on a nearby planet. He disguised himself sold his ship, bought a new on that could go a longer distance and went to Coruscant. And now he is sitting there in the old jedi temple very much alive.

" My apprentice." Sidious said coldly." You didn't kill them did you?"

" No." Said Darth Karath Sidious's new apprentice.

" Your certainly capable of it! Why did you not do it?" Sidious said. Sidious hated having an apprentice that did not follow his orders unless he had not explained them fully. He didn't even want this apprentice to carry out the legacy of the sith. He was much to weak, while his apprentice was ranting on about ridicules excuses Sidious tapped into the force looking for the most powerful but unstable force user he could find. There! Jaden Core a jedi in the new order he was somewhat like Anakin Skywalker.

" Master!"

Karath jogged Sidious out of the meditation trance.

Sidious snarled looking up at his apprentice. He smiled coldly.

" Come my apprentice."

_In the new jedi temple_

Luke walked in the council room for the second time today. His meditation had not amounted to anything the dark side was starting to blur the force. His strike team awaited him. It included himself Mara, Kyle, Jaden, and another council member called Ai-Di-Ki (pronounced Iy Die key). He walked into the circular room and started to brief them. He told them that if he was right and the shadow was indeed a sith there was likely an other one. Luke wasn't even sure the person he faced was the master. After the briefing they all left the council room and went to the landing platform to board their jedi craft. It took off and suddenly the jedi felt nervous about it. It passed within half an hour though. Then Jaden and Ai-Die-ki began to have a ridicules argument about which tower the sith were hiding in or in Jadens case which part of the temple.

_At the old jedi temple_

Sidious sensed them before they even landed. He got off his bloody chair and walked down his hall and entered the turbo lift. He went down to ambush the jedi he certainly didn't want them to find him in his tower especially if he didn't kill all of them. Darth Karath was unavailable for Sidious had sent him to Dantooine to get killed in a jedi outpost that he said was empty but of course was full of seventy jedi. Right here was his chance to kill the jedi Jaden he cared about most. He stopped half way down a corridor turned to the left and hid in a shadow. Ai-Di-Ki and Jaden were coming down the hall. Sidious put his hands out and used the force to freeze Ai-Di-Ki. Jaden looked straight at where Sidious was.

"Come out!" Jaden said in a menacing voice. He drew his violet saber.

Sidious activated his own red saber and lunged. Jaden parried his strike. Sidious sneered reveling his black and yellow teeth. Jaden paused and Sididous kicked him hard in the ribs. He fell down and his saber fell out of his hand. Sididous used force push to keep Jaden on the floor. He went up to Ai-Di-Ki and with a casual flick of his saber the jedi's head fell to the ground. Sidious used the force to put jaden in the tower. Now was his chance to kill the remaining jedi.

_The old temple's great hall._

Mara walked on one of the tables in the hall. For the remains of dead bodies littered every where else. A balcony surrounded the top of the room and on it Sidious gazed down at Mara. He was pondering on the way he was going kill this young jedi. He was so lost in thought he had not even noticed Mara had exited. About fifteen standard minutes later he finally decided he was going to kill her using the force choke. Only she was of course no longer in the room. Bad. Even worse he sensed Luke Skywalker nearing the spot where Ai-Di-Ki's body lay. He quickly started toward the spot.

Luke didn't see it or sense it at first so he walked and tripped right over it. He got up and studied the object that he had tripped over. He realized it was Ai-Di-Ki from the clothes. His head was not on his body and Luke did not have time to search for it. Something was more important, Jaden where was he? Luke couldn't finish his thought because Darth Sidious jumped out from a shadow behind him. Luke turned and parried the blood red saber coming for his face. Sidious jumped and came down hard but Luke forced pushed him up into the shadows of the ceiling. Sidious gave a very unpleasant laugh and failed to return to the floor. Luke guessed he was holding on to one of the broken rafts that held the ceiling in place. Sidious laughed unpleasantly again but this time he sounded closer to the turbo lift. But the dark side clouded Luke's perception so much he could not even make out the name of this sith nor his age or power amount. Luke decided to leave and find Kyle and Mara for back up as he saw the black robe fly into the turbo lift. As he was running away toward where he felt Kyle he heard the unmistakable sound of the lift being shot up the shaft.

Mara walked into the a and fell over a skull of an ancient padawan jedi. She arose and was in front of a door which she strongly suspected led to a dorm room for it has the letters D-R-M and the one between the D and the and R was scratched off so it looked like a semi circle. Something drew her to it she couldn't quite pinpoint what so she went in. There was nothing special beside the fact that it was more of a suite that the chancellor of the new Republic would have preferred. She walked straight in to it and immediately sensed something strange. It was coming from a behind the door toward the back of the room. She opened it and it led to what looked like an old meditation room and in the center of the room on a cousin sat an enormously fat bald man. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he had recently died from a heart attack. Even though he was in an odd sitting position. Mara decided to check.

" You!" She said as if she was about to arrest him.

The man opened his eyes wide and extended his arms into the air reveling a very strong smell of bad body odor. If Mara did not have the discipline of the jedi she may have reached up and choked herself to escape the smell.

" What are you doing here!" Mara asked drawing her saber in hopes the man would put his fat arms down and the smell would go.

" I-I could a-ask ye the s-s-same question." He said trying to cover his stuttering.

" What did you just say!" Mara said sounding angry to try and get the man to show her respect and put his arms down.

" Damn.' He said clearly realizing who he was talking to. "Your a jedi aren't ye?"

" Yes. And I'll ask you not to say damn in my presence again. Now what are you doing here?''

" I'm am stuyin' da jedi ways. I was medditatin' and ye barge righ' in here ya bi"

" WHAT!"

" Ahh crap. Sorry bu' I

'' What you are doing is illegal you stupid fat man!"

" Wha'! Well I didn' know dat. Crap ye be arrestin' me now aint ye."

" What?" asked Mara not understanding his English.

" Are yuw gonna arrest me?" he asked trying to sound clear.

" Hell yes! You could be put to death by the jedi for discovering this you stupid man!" Mara screeched her anger rising.

And then with a stroke of he saber the man's fat stomach split in half.


	3. The turn around

Chapter 3 The turn around

Sidious was talking to Jaden and not having luck finding dark points to begin with. But then he sensed it from far away a powerful rush of anger. Coming from Mara Jade! She had once worked for him when his Empire had begun but she left his service just before the rebels destroyed the last Death Star. She could be converted if Luke was killed. Sidious ran to the turbo lift using the force to push Jaden out the glass window. Now was the time to turn the most powerful jedi since Anakin.

Kyle saw Jaden falling through a window. He reached out with the force and slowed him. And Jaden landed softly on a landing platform below. Kyle rushed down to get him.

Sidious was desperately trying to find Luke before he got to Mara or Kyle. He was having no luck, and he strongly suspected Luke was nearing Kyle which was very bad and worse still he sensed Jaden was alive after being pushed out of that fifty story window in the tower. And Sidious himself could not even begin to imagine how he managed it. Oh well that was not important at the moment, what was more important was to kill Luke in order to convert Mara to the dark side once more. But at that moment he wasn't quite sure how he could manage this. For he had just now remembered why she had converted to the light side in the first place.

It started when he appointed her to go and assassinate princess Leia. That name brought back a lot of anger at her and Vader. Vader because he had captured her and it resulted in the Death star I being destroyed. And Leia for she had stole the plans for it and resulted in herself being capture causing Vader's stupid action in the first place. But that was beside the point at this time, for he had plenty of hours to meditate on this. Back to Mara. She was to a assassinate Leia but she got herself into a horrible accident. Before she even entered the base on Yavin IV. She took out her saber on a speeder in the forest (from what he heard form a spy who happened to be in the forest at the time) and cut the rebels speeder bike. And it blew up right beside her!

She was burned very badly and the spy took her to the rebel base. He was later discovered and killed and Mara was healed so she stayed there to become an X-Wing fighter pilot. She met Luke after the last Death Star blew up and they married. With that last thought Sidious stopped dead in his tracks. Burning! I must burn the temple but get Mara out first. Good the fire must be started in the boiler room which he sensed Mara was headed to right now.

_30 minutes later_

Sidious had reached the entrance to the boiler room. He went in. It was enormous. The boiler was not on but there was a huge tank of very flammable gas for it. And he sensed Mara very close so close that he turned to his left and stuck out his hand. There was a gasp and he went towards its source of sound. He reached it after about thirty seconds. Mara lay unconscious on the floor her brown hair in her face. Sidious picked her up and slung her over his back remembering that this was the way Anakin had carried Obi-wan after rescuing him aboard the trade federation flagship _Invisible Hand_. He went to the entrance of the room once more, activated Mara's saber and threw it at the gas tanks. He ran out as quickly as he could and about ten seconds later heard and enormous BOOM! The building shook violently but Sidious kept running.

Luke, Kyle, and Jaden were all knocked back on the landing platform by the violent shaking and the first thought that came to Luke's mind was a sith.

Something was very wrong.


	4. Fire and ash

Chapter 4 Fire and Ash

Sidous ran out to the south landing platform Mara Jade slung over his back. There it was the craft the jedi had used. Thankfully they were on the other side of the temple. Sidious ran in and took off.

_Other platform_

Luke, Jaden, and Kyle ran into the temple. It was now on fire of course about thirty years ago it was to, but if couldn't stand an other one. It shook again throwing the jedi to their feet. When they finally reached the platform Mara was not and neither was their ship.

"Damn!" Kyle shouted. "What are we going to do now Luke?"

Luke didn't have time to answer because then they heard an enormous CRACK! And then the platform began to fall fifty storys down. As it neared the end Luke rolled off down only two storys. Jaden and Kyle followed suit. The all landed by each other and they covered their heads. Then about a second later there was a sort of muffled boom the ground shook and all was quiet. The three jedi got up and ran. When they were about ten yards away they heard the biggest BOOM they had so far. The looked back as the whole temple collapsed. The four end towers fell to all sides and the middle was no where to be seen. The jedi did not want to wait and watch and a four person speeder was a few yards away so the commandeered it and flew off the opposite way of the fire and ash pile that used the old jedi temple. All Luke could think about was Mara.

Sidious had no hiding places left. He really had not thought through his actions. Wait! The works it had been scheduled for deconstruction since Sidious had been chancellor Palpatine. He had hidden there before when he was training Count Dooku. He headed there he had the perfect prision chamber for Mara should she not cooperate. But now to see if Darth Karath is dead. He punched in Karath's comlink frequency. There was some static and then a ghostly image of Sidious's apprentice appeared.

" Yes Master?" Karath said.

Sidious's jaw dropped but he quickly raised it.

" Come to building three in the works. Top floor you will be able to land on the roof."Sidious said and he cut the comm. He put the ship on auto pilot to go toward the works. It would be at least thirty minutes until they arrived. Time to wake up Mara. Sidious took her to a small closet in the ship. The door slid open, there wasn't much in there just a long wire coiled up, a few assorted tools, some lightsaber crystals along with parts, and some unrecognizable junk. Sidous then used the force to tie Mara up with the wire and then he released the force knock out and she woke up. She head tilted up to Sidious from the chair she was sitting on.

" Who are you and where am I?" Mara asked with that stupid calm look that all jedi wore in completely hopeless situations.

" Mara Jade. I have some great news the old jedi temple is gone and so is your husband Luke. Ha ha ha ha!" Sidious screeched. Of course he had no idea if Luke was really dead but he doubted he was alive.

" WHAT!" Screamed Mara in anger. "You killed him didn't you?"

" Of course not, Kyle Katarn and Jaden Core did. I saved you.

" Wha Jaden Kyle? I why?

" Because the jedi are evil. They kill for the fun of it. Unlike me a sith I kill for justice. Every thing the jedi taught you was a lie."

" What? Wait you want me to... join you?"

" You were a sith before! Don't you remember your power and with your new anger you would be invincible."

" How could you know that?"

Sidious brang his hood up a little further.

" SIDIOUS!" cried Mara." But your suppose to be dead Darth Vader killed you."

" No. Vader died like a weak jedi. The jedi will murder you to. Unless you join me. We will get revenge on the jedi for killing Luke."

" Yes, I will join you again and I will kill Kyle and Jaden."

" Good, good. You are now one with the order of the sith by your will?"

" Yes."

" Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Amra!"

Then Mara Jade muttered the word that Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, Darth Vader, Darth Karath and Darth Sidious himself had muttered before.

" Thank you… my master."

_The new temple_

" So?" asked an enormously fat member of the jedi council referring to Mara.

" We believe she's dead." Said Luke with almost no emotion despite the fact they were married.

" What of the dark force user you spoke of earlier Master?" Asked a saber hilt thin jedi master sitting across from Kyle.

" No where to be found but…."

At that precise moment the door burst open and in came the shadow Luke immediately recognized. He instantly drew his saber and all other jedi followed suit. But the shadow raised his hand and spoke.

" Sit! You stupid jedi I would be suicidal to come in here and attempt to kill twelve jedi masters. I am here to bring you news about the _dark force user_.

" What?" Kyle asked clearly amused with this.

" Your dark force user is Darth Sidious."

" WHAT!" all jedi cried at the same time."

" SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! I am his new apprentice he tried to trick me into getting killed by going to Dantooine where he said there was an _empty_ jedi outpost. He must have taken me in for a tool like his other two appentice's before Vader."

" So Sidious is alive." Luke said.

" Yes and I know exactly where to find him."

" Where?" all the jedi said at the same time.

" First... before I tell you you must let me in as a jedi."

" Alright." Luke said. "Vote."

" I."

" I."

" I."

" No."

" No."

" I."

" I."

" I."

" I."

" I."

" No."

" I."

" It is decided then. You are now one with the jedi order now. Your name?" Luke asked.

" Darth Karath."

" No your _real _name."

" That is my real name Sidious found me when I was only ten years old. He was still emperor then and he killed my parents. So from then on my name has been Darth Karath."

" Then your name shall simply be Karath." Luke said.

" Okay Sidious is in tower three of the works."


	5. Sidious's ten Year Plan

Capter 5 Sidious's Ten year plan

Sidious screeched in anger he had been watching Darth Karath in the force. There was only one place left to go now. Korriban, Sidious had somewhat of a plan to get perhaps a small army of dark force users form the planet anyway. They could defeat this new jedi order and Sidious could rule the galaxy again. From what Darth Amra had told him there were only roughly three hundred jedi.

" Darth Amra. We must go to Korriban NOW!" Sidious yelled across the gaint room at his apprentice who was sparring with a droid.

" Yes Master."

_Ten years later._

Sidious was finished. His army of dark force users had nearly all come to sith level. Now he was sitting with Darth Amra who was now completly convinced the jedi would be defeated and the next most powerful dark force user he could find. An old sith master. Sidious had recently resarrected him useing the scepter of Ragnos. The sith spirit had taken thebody of a younger dark force user, and he still went by his old title. Darth Plagueis. He was Sidious's master whom Sidious had killed but he has forgiven him and joind him. They were now ready Sidious had a star ship which he was now sitting in along with his two allies from the time of the empire. His army of five hundred was aboard which he had named the sith army. Also he had been lucky enough to find several thousand storm troopers and one old storm trooper that was a clone trooper before. He had been given a longer life then most clones and in standard years he was fifty. He was nicked named Commander Cody. He was to lead the troopers to kill the jedi while Sidious killed the new surpreme chancellor whom he had heard was Leia Solo or as he would have known her years ago Princess Leia Organa. He would kill her and take over the new Republic with his army and he would make it greater, he would make an other Death Star with no flaws like the two before it.

Sidious walked over to the microphine for the speaker system on the ship.

" The time has come set a course for Coruscant." Sidious said. And five minutes later they felt the old ship go into hyperspace.

_At the new jedi temple_

Luke had completely given up on Mara five years ago. He had the old jedi temple's reckage searched a few times, he sent jedi to the works and outer systems anywhere Sidious could be if he had taken her captive. And not many people trusted the jedi now for they thought the destruction of the old temple which landed on a vital fuel pland for Coruscant was all thier fault and they had planed it that way. So there were only roughly three hundred now and that was not a good number. Especially now that the dark side was getting stronger with each passing day. Luke felt that he had not concentrated enough with finding Sidious and that he had been two ubseesed with trying to find Mara. Now he was in a medditation chamber trying to pinpoint Sidious. Then very quickly Kyle ran in.

" Luke there is an umm... Imperial star destroyer and a small victory class frigate approching the planet!" Kyle said as if he had recently seen a sequel to a movie where the main character killed his friend.

" What? That can't be." Luke said but right after he felt an a great dark surge in the force." Couruscant has no defenses but the jedi. Kyle you and Jaden go protect Leia thier target will most likely be her."

" Yes Luke."

Luke ran to the loud speeker mic and told all the jedi of this. They all went to an old starship with several hundred X-wings on it used by the rebels twenty years ago. It took off and went into space.

_Sidious's ship_

Sidious had been lucky enough to find a frigate and several hundered more storm troopers. He Darth Amra and Darth Plagueis were boarding a shuttle to go down and kill Leia fifty Tie-fighters were going to follow. Right when they took off the loud speeker announced a Republic star ship headed this way. Sidious sensed the jedi apparently Coruscant's only defence was them


	6. Leia

This chapter is a very important step for Sidious.

Chapter 6 Leia

They had landed on a platform by the chancellor's office without triggering any defense systems not that Sidious thought they would anyway but he was pleased no annoyances came out such as red robed guards or jedi. The Tie-fighters that followed him circled around the domed building in case any jedi fighters found out what was happening and wanted to help. Sidious Amra and Plageuis came out of the ship. Plaguis was not to follow and he stayed behind as Sidious and Amra went along.

_Leia's office_

" So I just sit here while a battle is going on over Couruscant!" Leia shouted at Kyle Katarn and Jaden Core who had been assigned to protect her.

" Like we have said chancellor the battle is out of your hands. Luke and the jedi are fighting up there but the Republic has no army to help them and even so the battle I'm told is going quite well for our side." Kyle spoke calmly even though he had no idea how the battle was actually doing. But he sensed jedi dieing.

" Damn it! What were we thinking not creating an army?" Leia screeched clearly agitated.

" Calm yourself chancellor to many senators opposed it." Jaden said remembering the meeting of the senate nine years ago after Sidious had sprung up. Not many senators had trusted the jedi and since the jedi called for an army they voted no.

It appeared as if Leia was about to swear loudly but the glass behind her desk gave a great rattling sound and was pushed directly at Leia breaking into tiny sharp pieces as if flew. Kyle and Jaden shielded themselves but Leia was hit in the back but thousands of sharp shards of glass. She fell onto he desk the back of her white robe covered in blood. As Kyle and Jaden rushed to her Darth Sidious jumped into the office followed by what appeared to be a woman( from the shape of her body) with a hood on. Sidious sneered and Kyle and Jaden activated their sabers.

" Perfect! Now how good will this look on the holonet. A dead chancellor with glass in her back and two dead jedi with glass in their chests. They will assume you used the force to pull the glass in a stupid move that killed you and the chancellor." Sidious cried both he and the other person raised their hands and glass flew directly at Jaden. He could not block it and he fell down face first which caused a few shards of the glass to come out his back side. Kyle jumped at Sidious but he simply moved out of the way and Kyle fell out the window. Sidious turned and shot force lightning at him. After Kyle was out of site Sidious turned to Amra.

" Now is your chance for revenge. Jaden is still alive. Kill him and return to the ship we need to board the jedi star ship and kill a few more members of the council. Ha Ha Ha soon we shall rule the galaxy once more." And with that Sidious jumped back out the window. Amra who used to be Mara went toward Jaden. He raised his head and she sensed only a flicker of life left. One simple blast of force lightning should give him a painful and perhaps slow death. Wouldn't that be lovely?

" W-who are you?" Jaden asked his voice shakeing. Mara smiled at him her eyes bright yellow under the hood which covered her head. She slowly removed it and Jaden gasped.

" This is for LUKE!"

She extended her hands forward and bright blue force lightning spat out at Jaden. His last words sounded what but that possible what was so muffled by the lightning that Mara smiled and Jaden's last drop of life faded away.

_In space_

Commander Cody was not having an easy time defending the star destroyer against the only three hundred jedi but his cannons had shot down at least one hundred. It was a very bad start especially since he _knew_ how many storm troops had been killed the each had a beacon inside them that deactivated when they died. Out of his several thousand nine hundred and fifty-seven had died. The sith army in contrast was doing quite well it was estimated that only seventy-five of the five hundred had died. Now they had a strike team of sith aboard the Republic cruiser ready to kill an old sith that had recently joined the jedi from what Sidious had told him, and his name as he recalled was Karath and. Cody didn't have time to finish his thought because the holopad on the bridge chimed signaling an incoming transmission. One of the officers had apparently taken it because the annoying noise had stopped. And before he could get back to his thoughts an officer said.

" Good news sir. Only three sith of the strike team have died, the remainder of them are landing in our hanger as we speak and Karath is dead."

" Good Sidious shall be pleased."


	7. Jedi Retreat

Chapter 7 Jedi Retreat

Retired senator Mon Mothma last living of the old republic sat in her high rise suite watching the holonet. There were reports flying around that the chancellor had been killed by a jedi and there was an attack going on in space. Apparently an imperial star destroyer was attempting to invade Couruscant and the jedi were defending. Nothing made sense to her. She switched off the news and went to her giant veranda just in time to see a shuttle and several Tie-fighters fly into space. She gasped and went to her speeder. She was going to the senate to get to the bottom of this.

Sidious laughed unpleasantly as Amra told him of how Jaden was killed apparently her force lightning left no marks on him. Plageuis looked thoughtfully at Sidious.

" Why did you kill me?" he asked Sidious simply. Sidious turned to him taken by surprise at this question.

" I wanted to be the master." Sidious said with a sneer. Plageuis frowned then did the unexpected he extended his saber cut a hole in the shuttle and jumped out. They had not yet left the atmosphere yet so no air escaped the shuttle. The hole was filled with a ray shield and Sidious stared in disgust at the dot falling through the clouds.

" Master?" Amra asked.

" We don't need him ,let him rot."

Amra smiled

" Master shall we kill some jedi?" She asked as the ship had left the atmosphere the ray shield keeping the air in. Sidious smiled.

" Pilot to the jedi cruiser."

" Sorry sir I've just received word it has jumped to hyper space."

" What? Follow it and order the star destroyer and frigate the same. What let me get out of here in an escape pod now is my time to take over the senate. Amra stay and slaughter them all."

" Yes sir." the pilot replied.

" Yes master." Amra said.

_The star destroyer_

" You have their coordinates JUMP I've received orders from Sidious." Cody screeched at the hyper drive monitor. A few seconds later the star destroyer jumped as did the frigate and Sidious's shuttle, which was only occupied by Amra and the pilot. The Tie-fighters jumped soon after them.

_In the senate_

All senators had been seated as told to do so. Sidious was rising on the chancellor's podium. Several of the red robe guards had recognized him and were still loyal.

" Calm down senators. The jedi killed your chancellor" Sidious started but was cut off.

" Who are you?" Asked Mon Mothma who had entered the Naboo pod as part of it's senator's staff.

" Mon Mothma. Senators the Naboo senators staff member. She is the mastermind of the jedi! She is now an enemy of the Republic." Sidious screeched. Several senators gasped, as did Mon Mothma for she had recognized the hooded man. She stood up, as did all the senators.

" That is Palpatine!" She cried but her cry was muffled by the cry of all the senators who in Mon Mothma's opinion they were all complete idiotic morons. When Leia was chancellor they said yes to every suggestion that was given by her, which Mon Mothma strongly hoped they wouldn't do but unfortunately they did.

" Arrest her then." The senators chanted and it sounded as if they were completely brainwashed what was worse was that this entire event was being shot live via holonet. Once the chant stopped two red robed guards entered the Naboo pod in which Mon Mothma now stood and seized her by the wrists they led her out forcefully and she suspected they were going to take her to Coruscanti Prison and soon after that they did.

" Senators let me lead you and together we will crush the jedi traitors and I shall take over Leia's place as chancellor!" Sidious screeched. The senators all looked at him and sadly they agreed. These senators were so incredibly inept that they had failed to think of the outcome of right on the spot declaring this hooded man chancellor. They had also failed to notice from the history holograms they had all studied that this man used to be when he was emperor many years ago and was also the most hated man in the galaxy. As Mon Mothma was being dragged away and she heard the senators agree she could not help wondering what Padme or Bail Organa could have done if they were still alive to stop this tragic event from happening.

_The Jedi's fighter_

The jedi had come out of hyperspace by a planet beyond the outer rim. It was an ice planet called Ren-var. They had ejected themselves in escape pods or whatever x-wings were still left to escape the imperials who had them outnumbered in a five to one margin. Shortly after the imperials arrived as did Amra. She hated war like this because they had to prepare at least the storm troops did. Several hours later they were ready, Amra had left her shuttle and boarded the star destroyer to kill several storm troops for she was so frustrated. But now they were ready. Troops of the imperial and the sith army boarded landing crafts to land and kill the remaining jedi of course the ships were not left unattended.

_Several hours later_

The storm troops had landed several miles away from Amra had. They had landed by a cave with nothing but ice inside. Ice and two hundred and seventy seven jedi, actually two hundred seventy six. That number was the reason Amra had landed several miles away by a stone tower. Inside it she sensed the most powerful good force user ever since Luke. Whom Amra had suspected dead since Sidious had told her he was that was of course the reason she had turned to the dark side. And she had even had her revenge by killing Jaden whom she suspected was one of Luke's murderers. She removed her hood this jedi had so much power that she believed he should see her face.

_At the top of the tower._

Amra walked through the small arch way to the top of the tower and who she saw on the small veranda made her gasp. Luke Skywalker immediately turned around and also gasped a look of hurt in his eyes. She had a strong idea why. In his hand was a portable holopad and on it was playing the holonet news. The reporter was talking about Leia's death and apparently Jaden was still alive. Amra had not quite killed him he was in a medical center being healed and he would be placed in jail.

" Mara your alive. And the holonet said two people entered Leia's office, one was you wasn't it? Luke asked waves of hurt in his voice. Amra was about to reply to Luke when she realized he would try to bring her back to the jedi to become one again. And Amra decided that she couldn't, she could never go back. She had killed to many. So she said.

" I'm sorry Luke. What I've done is to terrible, don't even ask me to return. I can't and one of us has to die." And with that she activated her blood red sith blade. Luke activated his forest green one. And then he backfliped of the balcony landing on a speeder bike Amra had not noticed. Amra ran to the veranda and watched Luke speed away and other jedi all on speeder bikes followed him. Then Amra realized she had been suckered. This was all a plan. The jedi knew they would not destroy their ships. The x-wings and escape pods they brought down would all go back to their ship. It would take the troops several hours to regroup and by that time the jedi would be gone. It would proubley take several hours to get all he troops on the ship. Amra went down to her shuttle. She would just go back to Couruscant now. Luke had dropped the holopad in which the reporter was announcing a man named Sidious was voted by the senate chancellor. Amra new that sort of vote only happened if the chancellor died. Sidious proubley had to explain himself before he was elected Amra thought. That she would have to see. And she would have to tell him about Luke. She knew she would have to face him once more but right now Sidious she had to brief him. She turned her back on the holopad deactivated her saber and walked down the stairs.

I decided not to put the fight here. I'm going to make a sequel with it in it. And can Sidious keep his position? Find out in my next one it will be called Breakdown.


End file.
